In modern computing technologies, memory devices are typically internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices, and can be categorized as either volatile memory or non-volatile memory (NVM).
Volatile memory requires power to maintain its data, and includes random-access memory (RAM), static random-access memory (SRAM), dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), or synchronous dynamic random-access memory (SDRAM), among others.
In contrast, non-volatile memory (NVM) can retain stored data when not powered, and includes flash memory, read-only memory (ROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), resistance variable memory, phase change random-access memory (PCRAM), resistive random-access memory (RRAM), or magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM), among others.
Each category or subcategory is advantageous in specific settings. For example, DRAM, typically comprising one transistor and one capacitor per bit, is structurally very simple in contrast to other memory types (SRAM, etc.), and as such, is widely used in applications requiring low cost or high capacity. In contrast, SRAM, typically comprising four to six transistors per bit, is faster than DRAM, and, as such, is typically used in applications where speed is a greater concern than cost.
For each category or subcategory, however, improved data transfer speeds, such as reduced latency, are desired.